Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilets, and, in particular, toilets capable of analyzing the content of volatile organic compounds present in the air within the toilet bowl.
Background of the Invention
Urine, feces, and flatulence contain volatile organic compounds (VOCs), the composition of which varies depending on the physiological state of the individual. Knowledge of VOC profiles may provide useful information about an individual's health status and may aid in diagnosis of illness. For example, it has been reported that Clostridium difficile, Campylobacter, Salmonella, and Cholera, which are bacteria associated with different gastrointestinal infections, each have a unique VOC profile in fecal headspace samples. While analysis of urine and feces may be conducted in a clinical setting, a daily assessment of the components of an individual's waste is not typically feasible outside of a hospital. Analysis of VOCs emitted by waste is not a standard laboratory assay performed even in a healthcare facility.
A device which measures VOCs emitted by urine, feces, and flatulence is needed. In particular, a device which performs these measurements each time an individual uses the toilet so that multiple measurements are collected is needed.